


Cookies, notes and blokes

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakery AU, где Гарри много краснеет и обожает печь кексы, а Луи определенно самый горячий доставщик на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies, notes and blokes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cookies, notes and blokes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812322) by [Tita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita/pseuds/Tita). 



> Хоть арт и нарисован не к этой работе, они показался мне довольно милым :)
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c618926/v618926438/1a867/fL7a4zZ6N-g.jpg
> 
> Разрешение есть.
> 
> Enjoy :) x

Гарри знает абсолютно все, что следует знать о пекарнях. Он узнает из тысячи мягкий скрип двери, сигнализирующий о новом посетителе. Он знает, как нужно слегка приподнять духовку с левого края, чтобы она заработала, тихий голос Зары, пожилой дамы, что всегда покупает полдюжины ванильных кексов для своих внуков, или же радостный голос Габби, беспечной девушки, которая заказывает тройную порцию кофе, что зачастую приводит к приятной получасовой беседе. Безделушки, которым он выделил небольшое местечко возле входа, он получил за весь свой долгий путь; они свидетельствуют о его тяжелой работе и вызывают улыбку каждый раз, когда он заходит в этот слегка причудливый магазин в безбожно ранний час.

Он никогда и не подумал бы жаловаться, потому что среди мешков с мукой, упаковок сахарной пудры и других сладких посыпок, он обрел дом.

Он не любит время закрытия магазина, хотя ему нравится эта тихая часть дня, когда он поистине ценит то, что делает.

Гарри нравится думать, что он приносит радость людям, их небольшие улыбки греют душу и придают его глазам живой блеск. Он печет вкладывая в это всю свою любовь и получает восхитительную выпечку, которую вскоре кто-нибудь приобретет. Он творит счастье в самой невинной его форме, а затем делится им с другими. Может быть, это будет тайком съеденное в одиночестве пирожное или же шоколадный торт на детском празднике. А, может быть, это будет, милый сюрприз свой второй половинке или признание в чувствах в виде невинного сладкого подарка от застенчивого друга, которому вы всегда нравились. Может быть, это будет что-то особенное.

Это приносит ему какую-то радость в жизни; он задумывается об этом временами, когда расставлял стулья и протирал пустые стеклянные витрины — во время нескольких месяцев, прежде чем снова начинается учебный год в колледже. Он был постоянный покупателем в этом крошечной кофейне, и оказалось правильным решением, попросить старушку, которой она принадлежит, дать ему работу, как только он окончил школу. Остальное было медленно развивающейся и сладко пахнущей историей. 

Но все это не означает, что все его дни проходят хорошо. Иногда, когда клиенты особенно раздражены, или он забывает про кексы в духовке, его настроение кислое, как лимонная глазурь, которой он любит поливать свои любимые красные кексы. Его улыбка редко появляется в такие дни, оставляя всю ее яркость для хороших дней, которых, к счастью, большинство. 

И это был тот самый отвратительный день, когда горячий парень-курьер заходит в пекарню. Он одет в своего рода рабочую форму, которая оголяет большую часть его рук, и Гарри думает, что может отключиться прямо здесь, только смотря на него. У парня впечатляющие бицепсы, которые он, скорее всего, накачал перетаскивая внушительных размеров мешки с мукой изо дня в день. Его загорелая кожа, оттягивающая мышцы, имеет золотистый оттенок и блестит под утренними лучами солнца, пробивающиеся через окна. Гарри ощущает острую потребность попробовать ее на вкус, оставить на безупречной шее отметины и почувствовать, как сильные мышцы будут сжиматься под прикосновениями его рук. Но все, что ему остается сделать — это, наконец, поднять челюсть с пола и смотреть на него с разочарованием. Рядом с юношей идет еще один парень — его напарник. Когда они подходят к Гарри, он не может ничего сделать, кроме как смотреть на них. 

У него были голубые глаза, но не просто голубые, а завораживающе глубокие, светло-бирюзового оттенка, который заставили Гарри на мгновение задаться вопросом, не линзы ли это, но нет, он прекрасен, так что они вполне могут быть его. Скользя взглядом по лицу юноши-доставщика, он не упустил линии его подбородка и небольшую щетину. И этот мягкий свет делал его губы настолько аппетитными, что его хочется выйти из-за прилавка и самому попробовать их на вкус. Гарри откровенно разглядывает его, но сейчас в мире существует только этот убийственно-прекрасный подбородок и ярко-голубые океаны глаз юноши, поэтому его мало заботил этот факт.

Доставщик три раза прокашлялся, вырывая Гарри из внутренних терзаний, переворачивает страничку планшета и протягивает ему, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Пекарь едва успевает обдумать мысли, подписывая лист, прежде чем парень разворачивается, чтобы уйти и демонстрирует задницу (неприлично крупных для парня размеров), что несомненно засядет у Гарри в мыслях на ближайшую ночь. Словно этому парню нужно что-то кроме незабываемого лица, чтобы заставить людей хотеть его. Гарри все думает об этом парне, возвращаясь к прилавку.

Он смотрит на дверь какое-то время; в мыслях проскальзывает воспоминание солнца, целующего золотистую кожу и напряженные под ней мышцы. Осознавая, что сколько бы он не смотрел на дверь, это не заставит горячего парня-доставщика вернуться обратно, он вздыхает еще раз, прежде чем продолжить выполнять свои рабочие обязанности, но делать это было чертовски сложно, когда завораживающий голубой оттенок всплывал в воспоминаниях пугающе часто. 

 

——

 

В ту ночь он провел всхлипывая на коленях Лиама, невнятно бормоча однотипные фразы, что запутывает Лиама еще больше («—Самые голубые глаза», «—О, боже, его задница, ты даже не представляешь», «—Я просто хочу поцеловать его, это так много?»). Через некоторое время младший парень заснул, и Лиам никогда за свою жизнь не был так рад образовавшийся тишине. (Он по-прежнему не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о ком Гарри не умолкал ни на секунду, но он полагает, что парень забудет об этом на уже на следующий день, как это произошло с бесконечным количеством остальных «увлекательных вещей») 

 

——


End file.
